


A Meal Fit For A Queen

by Casuarius



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-sexual vore, Pre-Canon, Romance, Soft Vore, Vore, general silliness, safe vore, satsunon, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuarius/pseuds/Casuarius
Summary: In which Nonon is into vore and has a Prey Crush™ on Satsuki.This fic is exactly as dumb as it sounds. Comments are appreciated.





	1. LIKE, SO META DUDE

Nonon Jakuzure sat in the darkness of her dormitory, staring at her laptop screen, deeply engrossed in a project she had been working on for weeks. The majorette was pouring her heart and soul into feeding a secret desire. She had been writing private short stories about herself and Satsuki being intimate in a way that was… rather unusual. Unbeknownst to her peers, Nonon was complete and utter vore trash.  
  
Even before they’d officially started dating in junior high, Nonon had fantasized about Satsuki swallowing her whole. Just the thought of being enveloped in the warm, cozy confines of the heiress’s belly was enough to set her heart aflutter. Of course, actually confessing her desires to her partner was out of the question. Nonon had resigned herself to transcribing her fantasies as short stories, working on them on late nights such as this one.  
  
_“I press my hand against her stomach wall, and she presses back. I’m so grateful that Satsuki-chan let me be her meal. I’m inside her, where food should be, yet I can rest easy knowing that she sees me as so much more than that. Being curled up in here almost feels like a hug, pleasant and comforting. I hear Satsuki-chan take a sip of something, and smile as I’m doused in her favorite tea.”_  
  
Her eyes growing heavy, she pulled her attention away from her work to check the clock. 11:30? Had she really been writing for that long? Still unsatisfied with her progress, Nonon saved her document and closed her laptop, leaving it on the table beside her bed. Reluctantly, the majorette snuggled into her hoard of stuffed animals, and almost instinctively wrapped herself up in her pink blanket.


	2. le epic trolling

Nonon wasn’t sure what she regretted more: scheduling band practice so early in the morning, or staying up so late at night. She could barely keep her eyes open as she trudged through the school halls, still half asleep. As she passed the student council headquarters, she thought she heard snickering, and poked her head through the thick velvet-curtained doorway to investigate. Sure enough, she found Houka on his laptop, with Uzu and Shiro huddled around him, clearly laughing at whatever was on the screen.  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the author herself. Let’s give her a round of applause.” The hacker gave a clearly insincere slow clap.  
  
“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Nonon marched into the room. She knew she was being mocked, but over what?  
  
Houka smirked. “I can remotely access the contents of any computer connected to the school wi-fi. On the first of every month, I look through all of the student computers to find any documents that may pose a security risk. You should know all of this already, by the way. While searching yours, I happened to come across your little project. I never would have guessed that you were into that sort of thing.”  
  
Nonon’s fatigue gave way to rage as she realized what Houka was referring to. “What I do with my writing talent is none of your fucking business, doggie! You’d better keep your filthy paws out of my private stuff or I’ll put your phone through the laundry, got it?”  
  
Seeing his chance, Shiro stepped in. “Ooh, getting a little salty, aren’t we? Someone so bite-sized shouldn’t be making threats. Besides, I thought snakes were supposed to be the ones doing the swallowing.”  
  
“No, no, I get it.” Uzu chimed in. “ You love Lady Satsuki so much, you secretly want her to eat you up like a rice ball. You want her to hold you nice and tight, so you can hear her stomach growling and groaning, just begging for you to fill it up. How romantic!”  
  
The majorette looked away, trying to hide her blush. “F-fuck off, dickless wonder.” Now that her colleagues had such powerful ammunition against her, they could humiliate her at any time. Her dignity was as good as shot!  
  
Sensing his childhood friend’s distress, Iori softened his expression. “It’s alright, we don’t judge here. I mean, we put up Ira.”  
  
Nonon took a deep breath. “Alright. But I swear, if you get on my case about this again, I’ll break your kneecaps.”  
  
Houka adjusted his glasses.“Personally, I’d be more worried about what Satsuki-sama has to say about this.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You do realize that because your writing involves Satsuki-sama, I have to report it to her. If you don’t like it, take it up with the toad.”  
  
In that moment, Nonon Jakuzure’s heart stopped.


	3. Miserable Lesbian

Nonon shuffled into Satsuki’s quarters, having been summoned there that morning. Eyes trained on the floor Nonon examined the white lines twisting through the marble. She wanted to look up at Satsuki’s face and see her eyes soften with a tenderness reserved only for her, but she knew that if she looked at her face now, all she would see would be disgust. Satsuki asked her how her day had been, and she stuttered out a faint “fine.”  
  
As Satsuki approached, Nonon desperately tried to steady her breathing. Satsuki stopped only a few feet in front of her. It made her want to scream that the person she loved more than anything now most likely hated her. Satsuki asked Nonon to look up at her, and as she complied, she winced at the sight of her partner’s narrowed eyes and the faint crease in her brow, one that only deepened as their eyes met.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Satsuki asked. Nonon felt her chest tighten in anger as she wondered why she was doing this to her. It would be better if she was up front with her anger, anything but the fake normalcy with which she acted with now, anything but the cold silence which was sure to follow. Frustrated she wrenched a hand through her hair and exclaimed, “Just get on with it.”  
  
Satsuki recoiled as if struck, blinking at the severity of the words, “Okay,” She said, standing up from her chair and crossing her arms. The distance the gesture seemed to put between them made Nonon wince. “We’ve been together a long time-”  
  
“Stop,” Nonon heaved, putting her face in her hands. She wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. She was finally getting to a good place with Satsuki, and then she had to go and ruin it. She was going to have to leave the academy, her whole life, her relationship, all of it was gone. Unable to stop herself, she sobbed. Satsuki stepped forward and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, trying in her own subdued way to be comforting. Nonon cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why do you even have to ask me that?” She said as she violently shrugged off Satsuki’s hand as she looked down at her, thoroughly confused.  
  
“Nonon, What’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
“I’m disgusting, I know and you hate me now and-”  
  
Satsuki frowned, “Why would I hate you?”  
  
Nonon felt her cheeks redden and eyes water, “Are you going to make me say it?”  
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Satsuki said, trying to get a straight answer out of the musician.  
  
Nonon looked up at her in confusion. “Because of what I wrote.” She watched in sick satisfaction as Satsuki’s eyes widened in realization.  
  
Nonon was shocked when the heiress smiled. “That? That didn’t bother me.”  
  
Gasping, Nonon stuttered, “It didn’t? Then why did you call me in here?”  
  
“I wanted to set up a time for dinner. For our anniversary.”  
  
Nonon felt the adrenaline drain out of her body leaving a weak relief behind. She held her eyes closed for a count of ten waiting until she trusted herself to speak. Finally, she asked, “Really?”  
  
Satsuki looked at her softly, gently taking Nonon’s hands in hers. “Yeah.”  
  
Nonon sighed and smiled eyes still watery but a warmth growing in her chest, “I’m so fucking glad.”  
  
Satsuki chuckled and squeezed Nonon’s hands a little tighter before stepping away, and sitting back behind her desk.  
  
Reassured, Nonon’ smile widened into a grin, “So, you were saying something about a date?”  
  
Satsuki just sighed and looked back at her work, but Nonon could see the smile she was hiding fighting at the corner of her mouth.


	4. This is where the actual vore happens

Satsuki Kiryuin leaned back in her chair and took a long sip of her tea, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her beloved girlfriend. She couldn’t help thinking about what had happened the preceding week. The way Inumuta had written the email, she had been expecting something far more perverted. It took a lot to shock her these days. However, there were some things she preferred not to see. Thankfully, Nonon’s fascination was tame by her standards. Still, it was quite strange. 

She had been sent a collection of documents detailing scenarios involving her eating Nonon, alive and whole. Had these come from anyone else, Satsuki would feel rather violated. From Nonon, however, they were an affirmation of her devotion both as an underling, and as a romantic partner. The fact that she would take such pleasure in giving herself to her lifelong companion struck the student council president as quite sweet, in a bizarre way.

It was clear from the contents of her computer that Nonon was passionate about this, and if it made her happy, Satsuki was more than willing to indulge it. Because Nonon had seemed so distressed about the student council president finding out her secret, and the fact that their relationship’s second anniversary was fast approaching, she decided to do something special for the majorette. 

For days in advance she had intently studied Nonon’s writings, memorizing every line and noting every detail that might prove important. In that time, she came around to the idea of swallowing a person whole. It was the ultimate intimacy, something she had always secretly longed for. She invited Nonon on a “dinner date,” with a plan to reward her for her unconditional love and loyalty. 

“I’m here, Lady Satsuki. May I come in?”Nonon had showed up wearing pajama pants and a far-too-big t-shirt reading “I have sax appeal.” Satsuki had requested that she wear something simple, as she didn’t want to risk ruining any of her partner’s nice clothes or god forbid, the symphony regalia. The evening began with dinner. The majorette had happily wolfed down her ramen, unaware that she was to be the main course. 

Upon finishing, she looked up at Satsuki. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Satsuki gave a coy smile. “That’s for you to decide, my sweet.”

Nonon was silent for a moment before her eyes widened in the shock of realization. “W-wait, you don’t mean- You actually want to… eat me?” 

“Indeed.”

Her face lit up with a blush and a bright smile. “This is amazing, I-I don’t know what to say! You really didn’t need to do this for me.”

“You don’t need to say anything, Nonon. It would seem your fantasies have captured my heart as well. This will be a treat for both of us.”

Satsuki leaned down slightly, and gently pulled the majorette into a kiss. They locked lips tenderly for ten glorious seconds, and Nonon was almost disappointed when Satsuki pulled away. This was quickly replaced by awe and anticipation when her girlfriend picked her up and looked her directly in the eye. 

“You taste absolutely divine. Are you ready?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you so much, Satsuki-chan!”

Satsuki smiled and patted the Nonon-sized bulge in her stomach as her girlfriend expressed her gratitude for the third or fourth time that night. “My pleasure, Nonon. You are the greatest delicacy I’ve ever had the pleasure of indulging in.” 

Hearing the compliment, Nonon snuggled into the squishy pink flesh surrounding her, and gently kissed her beloved devourer from the inside. In response, Satsuki wrapped her arms around her distended belly and hugged Nonon tightly. As she basked in the blissful feeling of being replete with her partner, she vowed that this would not be the last time she and Nonon shared such an intimate meal.


End file.
